


Unintended

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor didn't realize the consequences of getting rid of the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 80

"Would you like to watch Teletubbies?" the Doctor asked, trying to keep the despair out of his voice. The Master padded along after him.

By the time he'd finally worked out how to get rid of the drums, the Master had been desperate for relief. Neither one of them had thought about how the Master's personality had built itself around their constant presence; they certainly never predicted the effect of their absence.

Not until it was too late.

The universe was safe, now. The Master would never again be a danger to anyone.

He just had to live with it.


End file.
